1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated laser deposition techniques can enable repeatable, near zero defect deposition of material. However, such automated processes tend to be inflexible, in that such processes can be difficult and/or tedious to adapt to welding of components of various shapes, sizes and/or arrangements. Although quite flexible in its adaptability, manual laser deposition tends to suffer from increased defects.